


Funny Feelings

by slicesofpeach



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Other, Self Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slicesofpeach/pseuds/slicesofpeach
Summary: Not for one second does Bubba take his eyes off of the soft and pink shape of his little love.





	Funny Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt When They Realize They Love You

Not for one second does Bubba take his eyes off of the soft and pink shape of his little love. Under the summer’s sun they sashay across the lawn, their humming mingling so sweetly to the wind chimes that tangle above his head. After an afternoon of labor in the sweltering heat and stench of the kitchen he unwinds on the porch step, feeling the sweat beneath the tanned flesh of his identity stick to his temples. The pitcher of sweet tea at his hip helps but for only a moment or two. He’s already sliced his tongue on the crooked cut of his teeth as he’s licked the sweet taste from his gums. He must have whimpered a little too loudly; his little love looks to him with eyes full of worry.

Olivia hurries over, abandoning the burlap of chicken feed much to the delight of the pecking hens. The dusty hem of their skirt catches the breeze to let him peek at their toned calves and the soft blonde hair that leads upwards to their dirty knees. Everything about them is so lush. Bubba could salivate to the thought of their blossoming freckled skin under his palms, or pressed just so to his middle when they fall into his arms. He has to ignore the ache of a straining erection as they fall to his side and coo over his whining. Their voice is a calming lullaby that reminds him of his mother kissing boo-boos when he would fall and scuff his knee. Olivia was everything he remembered of her and more.

Their pretty little fingers cup his cheeks and play at sweat-slick curls. Their coddling makes Bubba blush and he bubbles with a fit of squealing giggles. They ask him a question, tugging at his sleeve and tempting him with a smile to follow back and behind the farmhouse. They talk of piglets and their waddling mothers and Bubba agrees with an eager nod, hurrying the little love through the tall grass and wild black eyed susans.

Bubba keeps himself trained to listen for any sign of his brothers, eyes anxiously searching the windows and surrounding hideaways just in case, fearing they would chastise him for abandoning their dinner. He would hate to feel another series of strikes at his back or hear the harsh barks and laughter as he would cower into Olivia’s arms for much needed comfort. What a sight he must make, sniffling and sobbing into the golden head of hair of his little love, dwarfing them into the strength of his arms. He knows they would bless him with affirming kisses and kind words before turning on his brothers with nothing short of hellfire and a tight fist. It may have been his family that carried tradition, but it was their firm hand that kept his family straight.

No sign of either brother and Bubba visibly relaxes as Olivia tugs him along, the baby blue of their eyes coming alive at the sight of the piglets nursing at their mothers. Their fingers twine with his, ushering him closer to the pen to watch. He hopes they don’t notice that he would rather fixate on the pink of their cheeks and the glow of sweat on their skin. Bubba loves the hogs and the little ones that snort and trample through the dirt and slop, but his heart is doing summersaults at the pretty way Olivia pouts their lips to blow kisses at the round snuffling livestock. He thinks on the private kisses they share in the early mornings when the house is quiet and warm. Like petals on his skin. He likes those best.

When Olivia hitches their bare feet up and over the pen, swinging their thighs to straddle the wood, Bubba feels that needy swelling in his belly again. His tongue worries across his lips at the sight of their skirt climbing higher up their flesh. Maybe he could convince Olivia to hurry and lead him upstairs before his brothers would return. He bounces in his boots, wringing his apron at the idea.

They land carefully on the other side, stealing a stray piglet that must have had its full and wandered to the wayside of its brothers and sisters. The wriggling animal whines and nuzzles Olivia’s neck. Bubba’s wandering thoughts are put aside for the moment as his little love hoists the piglet high above their head, gently gracing its pink button snout with a kiss. It squeals and wriggles violently, much like himself, now impatient to take his love back into his arms. He could stomp the dry grass and cry for their attention, but instead he’s being offered the tiny animal. Bubba pauses his tantrum to accept and cradle the piglet, blinking down with dark wet eyes at its sniffling curiosity of his person. The smallest pink thing he’s ever seen cuddles into his chest, ignoring the caked blood and flecks of gore. He doesn’t remember his infant years and has never found any photographs in his long passed mother’s things, but Bubba believes this is what he must have been like; a squirming swaddled piglet, fuzzy like the skin of a peach.

The little thing nips at his fingertips, looking to suckle a teat that can’t be found as Bubba steals a glance towards the pen. Olivia bounces one of its dirtied siblings on their hip, smiling at Bubba’s new friend whining for his attention. He’s never seen them look so perfectly delighted, even as they both blossom red and flush under the Texas sun. They’re the picture perfect image of motherhood.

This stirs something in Bubba, a tight and twisting feeling in his chest that he paws at with a meaty fist, jostling the piglet. His shirt is thin with sweat, the tie fashioned round his neck feeling a little too tight. Like butterfly wings the sensation tickles his insides.

He hiccups for their attention—a sound of urgency that beckons Olivia to climb the fence and stand on the tips of their painted toes to shush and kiss away his worry, sharing cherry cola kisses that he could get lost in. Their piglets squeal and nuzzle one another, reunited between the couple’s embrace. Watching Olivia’s lashes flutter, feeling their pulse quicken in time with his own, reminds Bubba of the favorite little ways their body assures him of their affection.

They smile up at him, eyes glittering with mirth and a love so unfathomable that Bubba thinks his heart could burst at the sight. “I love you so much.”

He would most definitely have to agree.


End file.
